Leanne Adachi
Leanne Adachi is a Canadian actress of Japanese descent. Background Almost nothing is known about Adachi, other than she is Canadian and of Japanese descent. On Criminal Minds Adachi portrays a college student in the Season One episode "Extreme Aggressor". Filmography *Forever 16 (2013) - Mrs. Rogers *Almost Human - Pilot (2013) TV episode - Officer Patel *Supernatural - Pac-Man Fever (2013) TV episode - Beatrice *Rouge - The Aquarium (2013) TV episode - Asha *Red Widow - Pilot (2013) TV episode - Agent Ting *In Their Skin (2012) - Medic *Artic Air - Out of a Clear Blue Sky (2012) - Dr. Helen Chen *Stargate Universe - 10 episodes (2011-2012) - Cpl Barnes *Defying Gravity - 5 episodes (2009) - Suki Cho - FDO *Fringe - Fracture (2009) - Medical Examiner *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Flash Chamber Tech *Stargate: Atlantis - Ghost in the Machine (2008) - Lia *Storm Cell (2008) - Drama Teacher *Masters of Science Fiction - The Discarded (2007) TV episode - Sharon *The Invisible (2007) - EMT *The Baby Is Missing (2007) - Debbie *Shock to the System (2006) - Dr. Sung *The 4400 - 5 episodes (2004-2006) - TJ Kim and a Nurse *The Evidence - Wine and Die (2006) TV episode - Joanne *Godiva's - Floodgates (2006) TV episode - Petra *Killer Instinct - Shake, Rattle, and Roll (2005) TV episode - CSI Tech *FBI: Negotiator (2005) - Female Hostage Negotiator *Fallen (2005/I) - Waitress *Severed (2005) - Stacey *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - College student (uncredited) *Bloodsuckers (2005) - Rosa *Tru Calling - Grace (2005) TV episode - Richard's Receptionist *The L Word - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Gay Girl and Baby Dyke *Da Vinci's Inquest - 13 episodes (2000-2005) - Sheila, Police Constable #1, and Claire *The Life (2004) - Female Cop #1 *The Dead Zone - Cycle of Violence (2004) TV episode - Realty Agent *Stargate SG-1 - Icon (2004) TV episode - Rebel Aide *Alienated - Human Gas (2004) TV episode - Tannis *10.5 - 2 episodes (2004) TV Mini-Series - Communications Soldier *The Final Cut (2004) - Natalie *Jeremiah - The Face in the Mirror (2003) TV episode - Traveler *Lucky 7 (2003) - Nicky *John Doe - Shock to the System (2003) TV episode - Paramedic *The Twilight Zone - Futur Trade (2002) TV episode - Receptionist *The Santa Clause 2 (2002) - Grace *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action - 4 episodes (2001-2002) - voice *Strange World - The Devil Still Holds My Hand (2002) TV episode - Lab Tech *Smallville - Hug (2002) TV episode - Lex's Private Nurse *The Outer Limits - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Dr. Healy and Captain Alice Wheeler *Cold Squad - The Needle and the Debuntante (2001) TV episode - Nimbus *Dark Angel - Bag 'Em (2001) TV episode - Computer Tech *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat - 2001 TV show - Luk-Do (voice) *Beer Money (2001) - U.E. Secretary *Freedom - Seige (2000) TV episode - (unspecified) *Andromeda - The Banks of the Leathe (2000) TV episode - Marquez *First Wave - Gulag (2000) TV episode - Acolyte #2 *Hollywood Off-Ramp - Murder: Take 2, 3, 4... (2000) TV episode - (unspecified) *Deadlocked (2000) - News Director *Mercy Point - 6 episodes (1998-1999) - Mednaut Cowan *Welcome to Paradox - 2 episodes (1998) - Reporter #1 and Waitress *Deep Rising (1998) - Toilet Lady *La Femme Nikita - Missing (1997) TV episode - Operative *Two - Forget Me Not (1997) TV episode - Hang *The X-Files - Sanguinarium (1996) TV episode - ER Nurse (uncredited) External Links For an up-date-filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses